Ben 23: (Series)
]] This is a series by Diamondface and co-written by Maximus Loo2012 with art by Pug. Made on January 27th 2013 PLEASE READ THE RULES AND REGULATIONS HERE THANKS FOR VOTING US AS APRIL 2013'S FEATURED SERIES!!! ---- ---- Two years after the two Bens meet, Ben 23 is fifteen years old, smarter, wittier, nicer, and best of all, has a new partner, Rook! Ben and Rook battle evil villains, especially Vilgax, warned by Ben 10 to be antagonising Ben 23! *Ben (23rd Dimension) *Rook (23rd Dimension) *Gwen (23 Dimension) *Azmuth (23 Dimension) *Vilgax *Psyphon *Charmcaster *Hex Note: Aliens with * do not have pictures. #Charcoal Man #Electric Yeti #Vomit Man #LEGOrilla #Dog-Nabbit #Mr. Monkey #Rollaway #Freezelizard #Handy Man #Smash Cricket #Fireflower* #Duplicat #Grava Guy* #Giant Manster #Dinoflight #Electro Crab #Ogre-Face #Feedback #Velocitiraptor #Eye Guy #Mantaboost #Rainbow Rock #Build Devil #Tiger Man* #Spikysaur* #Mystery Alien Season 1 #An Alternate Hero: Part 1 (By Diamondface) #An Alternate Hero: Part 2 (By Diamondface) #Enter the Squid (By Maximus Loo2012) #I Hope So (By Diamondface and Maximus Loo2012) #There Goes the Easter Bunny (By Maximus Loo2012) (Easter Special) #Con of Tiger Man (By Diamondface)* #Galvanic Perils(By Maximus Loo2012)* #Rise of Hex (By Diamondface)* #Vilgax's Conquers: Part 1 (By Maximus Loo2012 and Diamondface)* #Vilgax's Conquers: Part 2(By Maximus Loo2012 and Diamondface)* Season 2 #Khyber Who?* #Who Let the Dog Out* #Malicious* Fan Episodes These episodes take place in Dimension 24, a dimension very similar to Dimension 23. #Only 22* (By Flame) #A Reflection in the Mirror * (By Ben10fan3) Note: Episodes with * mean the episode is unfinished. Tu du du du... Ben twen-ty-three! He's rich, and he wants to have fun But when you need a hero he'll save the day Tu du du du He fights evil and does stuff together He can change his shape and get more cash! When trouble's taking place he'll save the day! BEN 23! When lives are on the line It's superhero time! BEN 23! Write your signature in four tildes (~~~~) if you are a true fan! *[[User:Maximus Loo2012|'Maximus Loo2012']] 14:19, March 5, 2013 (UTC) *LEGOpug4 thePug (TALK TO DA PUG) 14:49, March 5, 2013 (UTC) *He's the Bloxx maaaaaaaan 13:12, March 6, 2013 (UTC) *'OMNIVERSE' (Wall - Blog - ) 01:06, March 8, 2013 (UTC) *IM A HUGE FAN :) Scarlet-spider 1 (Wall - Blog - ) 00:43, March 26, 2013 (UTC)) *'Awesomastar' (Wall - Blog - ) 11:02, April 1, 2013 (UTC) *'This is Realy the best' (Wall - Blog - ) 15:22, April 2, 2013 (UTC) *[[User:Speed578|'Speed578: Great series man!']] 07:19, April 9, 2013 (UTC) *BTF3 (Contributions- Message Wall) April 11, 2013 How is Ben 23, with one being good and five being worst 1 2 3 4 5 Are the eps done better by Diamondface or by Maximus Loo2012 Diamondface Maximus Loo2012 What do you think of the new blue headings? Epic. Nuff said. Cool Ok Bad A FRIGGIN PIECE OF POOP! How's the template (below) AWESOMESAUCERS Good Okay... Not bad FUQ THAT STUPID TEMPLATE Please...delete it. Holy fuq, it's poison to my eyes!!! Category:Series Category:Diamondface Ben 23 (Series) Category:Ben 23 Category:Legopug4 thePug